mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The ultimate guide to the rp universe
This guide will hopefully help you understand the universe a little better. Time Line 2013-Alliance arrives to earth on December, 24th and brought with them a hand of peace. 2020/2026-The roaring 2020's begin with the 2nd prohabition and mob families on the raise until operation crack down. 2030-The end of all crime on earth and 2nd prohabition. 2039-The raise of a new super power known as the N.O. and the U.N. are ready for a war to come. 2041-N.O. forces attack pearl harbor where Alliance ships were docked. The total death count was 20,000 dead even more wounded. 2044-Alliance/ U.N. forces land in Normandy and begin the liberation of France. 2045-Alliance/ U.N. forces fully liberate Europe and crush all N.O. forces. 2050- North Korea masses forces on its borders with South Korea and on October, 31st of 2050 the South Korean ambassador ask the Alliance council for military aid. 2051-The 2nd Korean war starts and ends at the end of the year. 2053- Roach is born and so are other children who are hybrids from mix parents. 2057-Roach loses both biological parents in a hospital bombing and is adopted by a wolf family. 2060-The hybrid riots start when a group of wolf hybrids teens wanted to enter a all human bar and grill to have dinner and with hours a riot breaks out. 2062-The 2nd Vietnam war begins when the french forces try to take over Vietnam. 2063-One year later france request help from the United States in taking over Vietnam and the U.S. agrees. 2065-10,000 U.S. troops are sent into South Veitnam and begin the Veitnam campagin. 2066-4,000 National Gaurdsmen are deployed to New York to help control the riots. 2069- The Alliance Council is sent a request to aid in Veitnam conflict and the Council agrees. 2070-Alliance Forces land in Kaishan and within five hours push the vietkong forces as far back north as the border of North Veitnam. 2071-Veitnam surrenders to the Alliance and the U.S. is seen as a foolish country who could not and was not able to do their job and its citizens want a change. 2072-On January,1st of 2072 the citizens of the United States got their wish for change when congress voted to sign over the U.S. over to the Alliance. The vote was close but it came out 50 no, 51 yes. 2073-The Alliance begin a campagin to clean up the streets and create truely fair laws and let the children and teens vote on what they think is best for them. 2100-Japan launches a secret project on a planet that is two galaxies away. 2105-Roach, wolf is the first marine to be soul transfered into a new body after an IED made his original body unable to keep alive. 2110-Alliance discovers a new planet and name it Alpha 1. [All information prtaining to Alpha 1 between years 2111-2222 is classified level 7 clearance. have a nice day. 2223-Pokemon war ends and the pokemon celebrate their new found freedom. 2230-Roach pays 2.5 billion creds in child support. 2239-The Vampire Empire declears war and the Alliance goes into the First Vampire war. 2241-Trench warefare is used as both sides sustain heavy loses. 2244-LT. Roach,Wolf is sent behind enemy lines to act as an Alliance agent and is sent in as the first vampire queens servant. 2245-Roach has a illagetamate child with the first vampire queen and the name of the child is Jill. All files related to the endind days of the First Vampre War are classified level 7. 2250-The Vampire Republic is formed and peace is seen between them and the Alliance. 2255-The Vampire Republic creates new medical methods to the losing of limbs and stim cell research. 2260-Roach is sent into a male slave ring undercover and ends the male slave trade. 2262-Jill takes control of the Vampire Republic and brings back the Empire. 2265-Jill's forces attack local colonies and begin the take over of earth as earth based forces try to hold the line. The rest of the data is still classified level 7&8. 2275-The 2nd Vampire war ends and Jill is emprisoned for her crimes. 2280-The Tank Police is formed to combat crime on the streets. 2283-Crime rate drops to 20% but the people are starting to qeustion the value of the Tank Police. 2287-The Elite unit Wolf Brigade is formed in the Alliance military and begins anti-terror operations. 2290-Jill escapes from prison and goes into hidding. 2292-Queen B attacks the Alliance with the Womens Liberation Army and begins taking prisoners. 2294-The woman of the Alliance military counter attack the WLA and push them back to the main base. 2296-The WLA is defeated and Queen B is killed 2301-Roach is promoted to major and is asigned to the 222nd marine infentry. 2305-A new mineral is found and the economy goes up by 60% 2310-Reports of strange activity in sector 21 of the universe and the Alliance sends ten ships to investigate. 2312-Only one of the ten ships return and reports that Jill has massed a massive fleet of unknown ships. 2317-The Vampire Republic falls and the Empire returns and as this happens Alliance forces begin to reinforce their borders. 2320- Jill uses EMP and taticle nuclear weapons and cripples earth's defenses then they begin to ocupation. 2322-Earth based Alliance forces begin to use guerrila tatics and try to make it hard for the invading vampire forces to take control of earth. 2325-The VE nuke Moscow to crumble russian moral. 2327-Alliance keeps a foot hold on Africa and Vietnam as small guerrila units make hell in New York, California, Cuba,and most of China and Japan. 2330-Roach is soul transfered into a huskey body and sent to Alaska for the liberation operation of Alaska. 2332-Vampire forces are pushed back to Europe and beach landing operations begin. 2334-Alliance forces land in New York and after six hours New York is under Alliance control. 2340-America is split down the middle as the west is controled by the Vampires and the east is controled by the Alliance. 2341-The war in Europe comes to a halt when Alliance forces are stopped at France. 2343-Alliance forces pushes the Empire out of Vietnam and begins to push the Vampire forces into south Asia. 2345-The Vampire Empire are pushed out of the U.S. but not before nuking the U.S. 2348-The Alliance pushes the Empire back to its main fortress and Jill escapes before her main forces are destroyed. 2350-Alliance begins to rebuild major and minor cities of the earth and the Alliance starts a draft to fill up the huge chunk of soldiers that were killed in the 3rd Vampire war. 2353-Alliance begins peace keeping operation in the wastelands of the former United States. 2355- A new species of insects are discovered in the Zegama sector of the sol. system. 2357-The council states that the Zegama sector shall be sealed off from the rest of the system. 2359-a meteor hits a local Alliance colony and when the path was traced the Alliance found it came from the Zegama sector. 2360-Alliance is outraged and sends 500,000 troops to the bug home world of Klendathu. 2362-Alliance forces kand on Klendahtu and with in one hour only 3,000 survive the operation and the council head steps down. 2363-The bug war begins with the clearing of local planets that are around Klendathu. 2365-Alliance forces clear oout three planets and continue its operation. 2367-Alliance forces begin to attack Klendathu with both nuclear and biological weapons. 2368-Alliance military officals declare Klendathu a dead planet and the bug war ends. 2369-Bear mafia shows up and is known as the number one weapons and drug dealers. 2370-Wolf yakuza wage war with the Bear mafia and the Alliance sends in the Tank police and Wolf brigade. 2372-A pack is made with the wolf yakuza and the wolf brigade and both keep out of each others way. 2374-Wolf yakuza sign a truce stating that they would stay within the borders of Japan,China,Korean republic,Vietnam, and Thailand. 2376-Bear mafia turned most of down town new-new york into a war zone and the tank police are haulted at brooklyn. 2378-The tank police commander kills the don-bear and the mafia surrenders. 2380-Tank police officers begin mop up operations to mop up any left over mafia members. 2382-All mafia members are arrested,dead, or missing and after a week Alliance officals begin rebuilding. 2384-Roach takes a bullet for his father and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2386-Roach is promoted to colonel and is asign to the Intergalactic. Deffensive. Inishative.Organisavive. Team. (I.D.I.O.T.) All files from 2387-2399 are classified level 7. 2400-Alliance EPA drafts bill that will outlaw biological weapons. 2402-The anti-bio weapon bill passes 20 no-to-30 yes. 2404-After a recording of seeing how much of humanity is left the Alliance begins building "all human colonies." 2406-The first group of human colonists arrive to what is being called the "farm" for its purpose of increasing the human population. 2408-Human rights activists protest outside of the Alliance council building stating that. "Breeding humans like farm animals is degrading and inhumane." 2410-Alliance represntatives state that "The human population is shrinking and the all human colonies are a way to try and increase the number of humans." after this statement was made the human rights protesters halt all hostilities towards the Alliance. 2412-An Alliance sciences ship picks up a radio transmission from under the Atlantic Ocean. 2414-Futher investigation shows the location of the radio transmission in the mid-atlantic. 2416-An Alliance strike force echo scans the mid-atlantic sea floor and finds a city that is full of life signs and within two hours the Alliance navy sets up an underwater base 20 clicks (military for miles ) away from the city. 2418-Alliance bording craft attach to all known air-locks of the city and move in to secure each part of the unknown city and as marines proceed in the city they find signs that say "welcome to Rapture " it wasnt until an hour past that a ten man team is attacked by an unknown enemy. 2420-The Alliance council declears war in the city of Rapture and vows that "we will not stop untill all hostile elements in Rapture is elimenated and the non-infected are saved ! " 2422-The Alliance military goes into full swing and sends all available resources into the Rapture war and is ready to use nano-bio-weapons to end the war. 2424-Alliance Office of Intellegance I.D.'s the leader of Rapture named Andrew Ryan. 2426-Alliance council puts a kill or capture order on Andrew Ryan. 2428-Alliance forces take 30% of Rapture and establish frontline aid-stations to all those who are non-infected. 2430-Alliance military officals sends in Task Force 141 to capture or kill Andrew Ryan and bring him back to the main base. 2432-Andrew Ryan is captured and put on trail for his war crimes and is found guilty and the rest of Rapture falls under Alliance control. 2434-Alliance helps rebuild Rapture and begins peace keeping and police missions. 2436-Roach is hit by an I.E.D. and is soul transfered into a fox body. 2438-A stringe of pirate attacks are reported all across the galaxy and the Alliance forms the Anti-Pirate unit. 2440-All Alliance forces reinforce there borders and prepare for war. 2442- An anti-pirate scout discovers a pirate fortress and reports it to Alliance command. 2444-Alliance forces attack the pirate fortress and Col. Roach leads the charge. 2446-Roach is hit by an anti-personal round and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2448-Alliance marines breach the pirate fortress and are engaged in a fire fight that lasts for five hours until more marines came and killed the leader of the pirates. 2450-The anti-pirate unit is disbanded and are all given the Universal Medal of Honor. 2452-Jill reapears and hits the Alliance hard by hitting earth with a rapid bio-weapon called the V-Bomb and the effects turn its victums into vampires. 2454-A new breed of Vampiric soldier is seen on the battlefield and it kills all male soldiers and rapes every female it gets its hands on . 2456-Col. Roach is captured after a recent attack on bravo colony. All other information related to the 4th Vampire war is classified level 10 clearance and this classification goes on from 2456-2502. 2504-Victums of the V-Bomb are treated with a cure and a long peaceful relationship between the Alliance and Vampiric Federation is seen to come. 2506-Roach is given the Medal of Bravery for his heroic actions in the last vampire war. 2508-Tank police try to handle raising gang activities. 2510-The Wolf Brigade is called into most major cities to help in gang control. 2512- the Wolf Brigade becomes it's own separate branch of the Alliance military. 2514-Reported slave trade activity is reported to the Alliance officals of male slaves being sold in the omega system. 2516-Alliance investigations uncover male slave trade in the Omega system and the council sends in an operative code name "Jane, Doe" to stop the slave trade. 2518-Jane doe uncovers and reports that the leader is Queen B who was soul transfered into a neko body. 2520 (present year)- WLA attacks local colonies and earth is in full control of them where as Roach is sent to a destress becon on mars and encounters WLA troops and is captured and held in the once center of New-New York. Queen B is still at large and is putting up a hell of a fight. On July 4th A Resistance Group Known as Libertys Voice invades New York their goals are to take back America and make it independent again. 2525-WLA Launch Bio-Nuke to stop Libertys Voice from rising to power. 2530-ULF is Formed when all Vaults Band Together to Fight the Infection. 2535-Infection Spreads and the New California Republic Glasses the Mojave. 2536-The New California Republic is Absorbed into the ULF. 2540-The ULF Created and Mars City Goes Dark. 2541-A Brave Spartan Named James Johnson is Presumed Dead after Sacrificing Himself to save his Team and Memorialized with a Golden Statue. 2543-ULF Launches Stealth Forces and takes the Mars Capitol. 2545-The Alliance Council meets with the President of the United Liberty Federation to Discuss Peace. 2550-Corpse Corp is Created By Black Mesa. 2555-Riots Spike on Mars and in Most Cities. 2560-Pro Human Terrorist attack and an All Pro Human Faction Comes and Begins Occupation of Mars. 2561-ULF Begins Co-Operation to take back Mars. 2562-ULF loses 30 Ships the Pro Humans 80 the Alliance 1. 2563-Roach Reports that the Alliance Hero James has Returned. 2564-UDF Space Troopers Wolfe Leonardo, Ashley Johnson, and Merle, Former Space Trooper David Shepard, and Pilot and Technician Zayne went to Planet Xerox to destroy two Reapers, ancient sphere-shaped superweapons of mass destruction that could incinerate entire planets. One was instantaneously destroyed while the was brought by the evil Dark Blood Empire to Aeon's gravitational orbit. The team managed to destroy the Reaper mere seconds before Aeon was destroyed. Dark Blood Commander M'gath was presumed dead, as he was inside the Reaper while it was tearing itself apart and falling into the depths of the ocean. Roach James and Kane Begin an Operation to Kill Cubas New Dictator Castro the 6th However Only Roach and Kane Returned. James Goes MIA. 2565-James is sent to a pro human labor camp vokuta. 2566-James starts a prison riot with help of Viktor reznov and escapes but Reznov didnt make it. 2568-James is attached with Pulwoski as his handler and meets roach in Kai Shain and fends off a pro human assault on the Mavi Sog compound. 2569-Pulwoski and weaver are sent to Hong Kong to interigate Clarkson about the new bio weapon omega 666 but fails after Clarkson is killed from a bullet to the head. while on an unknown island James and Reznov are going in to kill Halsey and succeed and failing as she is soul trandfered by the feline republic into a younger human body. after a long interigation James is revealed to have killed Halsey and as such he then gives the location of a broadcast station and after a while a strike team goes in and destroys it. 2570-Stone begins looking for his son Grant after his motherKkat stoll him away and hid him in a church. 2571-mars falls under pro-human control and black mesas corps corp has seen combat in the outter colonies. 2572-Clover and Brick are born from Halsey and Stones dna. 2572-Space Marine Chapter Robert's Sons and daughters start to suffer from a flaw they thought they got rid of. 2573-The infection dubed Omega 666 spreads throughout the galaxy and Alliance forces try to stop it. 2574-The infection hits the Imperial Fists Space Marine home world and the God Emperor is killed. 2575-Alliance co-space marine forces begin planetary evacuations while elite ships move to begin planetary glassing protocals. 2576-possible cure is found on a remote planet in the outter rim Alliance council sends in Col. Roach,PFC. Ethan and his unit in to secure "said" cure. 2577-The planet known as Pandora is found and Alliance Army forces begin colonizing in remote moutains. Biology of Each Race. Humanity: Can Live from Ages: 1-110es Height-Tallest 7'5" Height-Shortest 2'3" Blood type: A, B, O. Felines: Can Live from Ages: 1-120 Height-Tallest 6'9" Height-Shortest 4'6" Blood Type: A,O. Lions: Can Live From Ages: 1-340 Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'8" Blood Type: A. Wolf: Can Live From Ages: 1-206 Height-Tallest 7'10" Height-Shortest 5'9" Blood Types: B. Bears: Can Live From Ages: 1-98 (It is rare to see a Bear Live past 99) Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'10" Blood Types: O. Tigers: Can Live From Ages: 1-260 Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'8" Blood Types: A. Foxes: Can Live from Ages: 1-180 Height-Tallest 6'9" Height-Shortest 4'6" Blood Types: B,O. Horses: Can Live From Ages: 1-310 Height-Tallest 9'1" Height-Shortest 7'9" Blood Types:A,O. Cheetahs: Can Live From Ages 1-205 Height-Tallest 6'8" Height-Shortest 4'9" Blood Types: A,B. Hybrids: Can Live to Ages: 1-300 (Depending on the DNA of the Parents) Height-Tallest 7'6" Height-Shortest 4'7" (Depending on the DNA of the Parents) Blood Types: A,B,O. Vampirian: Can Live From Ages: 1- - Height-Tallest 6'1" Height-Shortest 3'9" Blood Types:Unkown. Dragoons: Can Live From Ages: 1-377 Height-Tallest 11'6" Height-Shortest 7'7 1/2 Blood Types: Not Yet Classified. Lizardmen: Can Live From Ages: 1-500 Human Years Height-Tallest WIP Height Shortest WIP Blood Types WIP. Sangheili (elites): Can Live From Ages: 1-150 human years Height- Tallest 9' average Height- Shortest 7' Blood Types: Unknown Elves: Can Live From Ages: 1- - (depends on the race of these species) Height- Tallest WIP Height- Shortest WIP Blood Types: Unknown Dwarves: Can Live From Ages: 1-200 Height- Tallest 5' average Height- Shortest 5' average Blood Types: WIP sports of the galaxy while sports are still here they have changed in a big way and thanks to zero-g new and re did sports are created. zero-g football zero-g scoccer zero-g teniess zero-g motor bike racing zero-glazer tag zero-g paint ball zero-g dodge ball zero-g hockey now for more extreme sports more rules added do to some safety issues. extreme zero-g football extreme zero-g lazer tag extreme zero-g paint ball extreme zero-g hockey extreme zero-g motor bike racing extreme zero-g dodge ball Economy In the years after the Alliance came to earth Alliance bankers introduced a new type of money system called credits. Now credits or creds are a digital based system of curancey that replaced all forms of money minus gold and silver along with other rare items. As such there are three ways to use this system of curancey. 1. Get your hand cut open and have a chip put in. 2.Get a custome USB type device. 3.Get a custome braclet fitted to the persons wrist,taste,and fashion since. Religions and Faith's Wolf- The wolf's believe in the spirits of their people watching over them and protecting them as well as few goddess. Feline- The Felines believe in a goddess that protects and cares for them while others worship Bastet. Bears- Bears Believe in war spirits that guide them and protect them in war. Humanity- Humans believe in many different Religions and Faiths some are Christians, Catholics, Jews, Hindus, Buddhists, Shintoists, Taoists, Celtics, Pagans, Darwinists, Athiests, etc. others worship Celtic Gods, Roman Gods, Ancient Egyptian Gods, Norse Gods, Tribal Spirits, etc while some even started worshiping other racial deities and/or gods and convert to their religion. Lions- The Lions believe that their fathers and mothers watch over them and protect them. Tigers- The Tigers believe that a goddess of truth and love watch and protects them. Foxes- The Foxes believe in five gods and two goddess, the Gods are hate,war,greed,sickness,and death. While the goddess are love and life. Horses- This race believes in spirits of nature and that spirits are everywhere and that they watch and protect all who believe. Cheetah's- Not much is known about their The Cheetahs religion but one thing is known that they believe in one god. Hybrids- They are different because of the cocktail of DNA in their bodys their religion is varied and vast. Vampirain- These blood suckers believe in a "mother" who leads, teaches,and protects them. Dragon's- These fire breathing sucka's believe in a gods and goddesses however not much is known of how many or what they stand for. however more research into thie race continues and until such a time all the information will come soon. Armory of the Galaxy Now out of all these weapons count how many humanity has made. Dating guide (male edition) Dating guide (female edition) Factions of the Galaxy Angel Repbulic-Was started after a few Angels rebelled and started a bloody revaluation for their freedom. While during the revaluation the Alliance Supplied weapons and troops to the rebelles and later help rebuild their cities. Benders Republic (yes avatar)- The Soul Reaper Repbulic (bleach)- After three wars the soul society was sick of its current leadership and demanded a change. So a single reaper by the name of Ichgo came to the council and requested that they intervene before a civil war breaks out. However after hours of arguing and diliberating the council sadly said "no" and on this answer Ichgo stated,"this war will not only effect the people in the soul society, but it will also effect the Alliance as well ! " And from his statement the council feared of a war that started because of their answer and so after six hours they agreed that the council will speak with the 13 court gaurd squads captains. However the resault was a total war between the Alliance and Soul society which lasted ten long bloody years until the head capitain was captured and killed and the structure broke down and from that point the soul society became a republic. Feline Repbulic- Wolf Emipre- Beer Central Comunist of the People (BCCP)- United Hidden Villages (naruto)-The UHV was created after a devostating war engulfed half the their planet and almost destroid half of the population and culture. So as away to help the people of the planet the council helps the known surving hidden villages with wounded and with their dead. After a year of rebuilding the Alliance helps rebuild their political structure and from this rebuilding the United Hidden Villages was formed. Blades Empire (queens blade)- Witch Republic (soul eater)- Death Republic (soul eater)- After the discovery of Death city and the Accademy the Alliance military began recrutiting of the city and accademy population.From this lord deaths son kid death was recruited and after surving three galactic conflicts he saw how hard people lived and how hard people fight to protect their way of life and from these life lessons kid death became the first president and the founder of the Death Republic and stayed in office until his eight years passed and he passed the tourch on to the next person who took office. Womens Liberation Army (WLA)- United Liberty Federation (ULF)- Images of War 'Mr Kid's Races' C'thaar Appearance *Lizard like. *Bipedal. *Almost exactly the size of an average human. *Scales are black, tan, red, green, and white. *Eyes are slanted and pupilless. They come in red, orange, yellow, lime, and cyan colors. Eyes are toward the sides of the head. *Short, cat-like ears. *They have an elongated jaw that takes the front of their head. *Has four fangs on each side of their mouths. *They have an extremely long, pointy, bird-like tongue. *They do not have a nose, their tiny, nearly unnoticeable nostrils are spread apart and are at two different points. *Their shoulders are always hunched upwards. *Their two arms and two legs are very long and slim. *They have three fingered hands with one thumb on each. The fingers are widely spread out and face different angles. Their thumbs are closer to their wrists than humans. Every finger and thumb ends in a sharp, velociraptor-like claw. *Their feet are similar to the hand except instead of a "thumb" they have a fourth toe that extends backwards. Unlike the more flat feet of humans, C'thaar's feet are slightly pushed off the ground by their toes. Each toe also has long claws. *They have a large crocodile-like tail with a spike at the end. Internal Distinctions: *Unlike humans, their heart is always on the right side of their bodies rather than their left. *Although they seem to be reptilian, they are actually warm-blooded, not cold-blooded. As many UDF scientists forget this fact, they are classified as reptiles. *Their body runs on methane. It's not that the more common atmospheric gases like Oxygen aren't like poison to them, seen by the way they roar in battle, it's just that they a good amount of methane continuously transferred in and out of their bodies. To compensate for this, they usually wear methane tanks on their backs and have tubes going into their nostrils. *Their blood is black and more oily than many other organisms. Factions *UDF: A very small division consisting of C'thaar lies within the UDF. Unlike the common C'thaar they tend to be more friendly and diplomatic. *Dark Blood Empire: The majority of C'thaar lie within the aggressive Dark Blood Empire. Some choose to be with the Jin'sae, while others originally chose to but changed their minds, now only staying because of their fear for the aforementioned creatures. They are the second most common foot soldiers in the Dark Blood Empire, the infamous Murks beating them by a long shot. They are often provided with basic power armor, basic as in extremely weak. *Savage: Some who have been abandoned by the Dark Blood Empire in harsh wastelands are merely struggling to survive. They have no sense of morality, all they want to do is stay alive for as long as they can. They are so harsh, they even commit acts of cannabalism. Culture *Their most common religion is based on three principles: a single god, reincarnation, and war. The second principle explains why they go reckless in battle, because they believe that they'll always be brought back to life. They believe that the only way they'll be reincarnated is that if their honorable and determined warriors, so thus they do so in battle. *For fun, they usually fight in war. Their most common culture is entirely based around war. They enjoy fierce competition and they like the feeling of winning. This is why a lot of humans despise their entire race. Technology *For the most part, their technological level is similar to UDF humans. They're capable of limited interdimensional travel, energy manipulation, the creation and usage of Artifical Intelligence (AI) and Virtual Intelligence (VI) programs, intergalactic space travel, terraforming to transform barren planets into habitable ones suitable for colonization, etc. The only difference is that they commonly use and manufacture plasma weaponry over ballistic weaponry. Jin'sae Appearance *Their average height is 7'11. *Their bodies are far more bulkier than humans. *There are no other notes regarding their appearance as they've been fully armored during every encounter with humans. Their corpses cannot be investigated due to the failsafe mechanism of their armor disintegrating them after their defeat. Internal Distinctions; *The only thing known is that they have blue, sticky blood. Factions *Dark Blood: They are the leading race of the Dark Blood. They usually take on the most dire of military situations and provide morale to their troops. For special high-risk missions they often take the role of common C'thaar forces, that it is operating as basic footsoldiers. They tend to be a lot more effective than the C'thaar. While hundreds of C'thaar would be equal to a standard Space Trooper, about twenty standard Jin'sae troops would prove a problem for the usual team of Space Troopers. Some more skilled Space Troopers, however, can easily blast through them. Culture *Their culture is similar to the C'thaar. Technology *Their technology is similar to UDF humans aned C"thaar. Hamune Appearance *Being classified as a humanlike race, they appear to be almost exactly like humans. *They have long, strangely colored hair, usually blue or green. *They each have a single brightly colored gem embedded into their foreheads, containing their life essence. A single shot to a Hamune's gem will cause them to slowly die. Internal Distinctions *They appear to lack a conventional heart. This is an anomaly to all UDF scientists that are not Hamune. Factions *UDF - They are commonly a part of the UDF, usually operating as pilots and technicians. For infantry roles they usually operate as riflemen and snipers. *Dark Blood - Some have been implanted with cybernetics turning them completely loyal to the Dark Blood and destroying their original personalities. They are used for their telekinetic abilities. Culture *Hamune are usually aetheist, but some notable Hamune have adopted human religions like Christianity and Buddhism. *They are a nomadic species. They do not enjoy staying in one area, they like to explore the universe and visit new places. This is why many of them are pilots. Technology *Their technology is similar to UDF humans.